


we’re each other’s stars.

by orphan_account



Series: can’t live without you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay Feelings, Gen, M/M, Mentions of violence but no actual violence, jaeil is a great ship stfu, stupid angel jaehyun, stupid mortal taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun’s eyes light up. “Really?”Taeil likes it. He likes him. “Yeah. The sea will be nice today.”





	we’re each other’s stars.

 

Jaehyun is sleeping upside down on the ceiling  _ again. _

 

Taeil can’t tell if he’s doing it to fuck with him or if he really can’t catch any shut eye without his center of gravity shifting. His wings lay limp, his eyes closed as he breathed softly through his mouth. The halo upon his head is tilted dangerously. His hair is pulled up into a tiny ponytail atop his forehead, and when he exhales, bursts of light escape his parted lips.

 

His face scrunches up when a lady bug comes to rest on his nose, but his wings just swat it away without opening his eyes. He mumbles something and sways dangerously on his position on the ceiling.

 

And Taeil, sitting on his bed with rumpled sheets and messy hair, watching the way the curse mark burns on Jaehyun’s arm, knowing that he really shouldn’t, smiles lightly and thinks,  _ cute _ .

 

It’s been a week since Taeil accidentally saved his life in the back alley of a ratty bar. Jaehyun had been bleeding gold flecks onto the concrete sidewalk, elbows bruised and knees scraped, multiple places cut and his wings dislocated, begging for the demons attacking him to let him go, and Taeil hadn’t been thinking when he’d stepped in. It’s against the law to meddle with demon/angel conflicts, especially since he’s just a mortal, but seeing Jaehyun beg for his life, dirt on his folded hands and golden blood on his face, had made something in him want to step in.

 

And when he’d effectively eliminated the demons, (with shaking hands barely holding onto the gun as he squared in and  _ fired _ ), Jaehyun had looked at him with teary, broken eyes, like he was seeing light for the first time, and he’d said, “You saved me,” like he couldn’t quite believe it either.

 

Jaehyun is strange. He hadn’t cried when Taeil had popped his wings back into place (after a basic tutorial on the dark web on how to fix an angel’s wing) but he’d cried when Taeil had gently patted his hair and told him that they’ll figure everything out. He sleeps on the ceiling or doesn’t sleep at all, and leaves gold everywhere when he sneezes or shakes his halo. He likes the coffee maker and giggles when the microwave beeps. He doesn’t eat mortal food but he likes watching Taeil cook anyway. He calls Taeil by his name and likes watching puppy videos and never talks about his curse mark.

 

And he’s pretty. Dusty pink hair, bright eyes like the glistening edge of a new blade, halo on his head and lashes curled perfectly. When he smiles at Taeil, he smiles like he’s seeing a flower bloom for the first time, like he’s seeing the sun shine after a long period of rain, like he’s seeing something beautiful and he’s not sure what to say about it.

 

“I feel like I should get down and apologize for sleeping on your ceiling again,” Jaehyun says, his eyes still closed. His lips curl up into a slight smile, and his voice is slightly rough and heavy from sleep. 

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Taeil watches the sunlight filter in from the window, creating shadows of Jaehyun’s healing wings, and how they make him look even more ethereal.

 

Jaehyun gets down anyway, his eyes opening with a flash of deep blue. He smiles sheepishly at Taeil. “The bed thing is weird. It’s flat.”

 

“I told you it was fine.” It’s sunny outside, and the waves are quiet today. Maybe he’ll have time to take Jaehyun out to see the sea, or maybe they could take a walk on the pier at sunset. He gets a feeling Jaehyun would like leaving the house. “Wanna go out today?”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes light up. “Really?”

 

Taeil likes it. He likes  _ him _ . “Yeah. The sea will be nice today.”

 

And honestly, maybe it wasn’t a human thing to rescue a bleeding angel with broken wings and let him stay with him for as long as he needs and take him around the city to show him the sights, and maybe Taeil likes the way Jaehyun smiles and excitedly ruffled his hair a little more than he should, but he finds that, with the sunshine in Jaehyun’s hair and the sparkles in his halo, that he really doesn’t mind doing it if it’s for him.

 


End file.
